Girl Meets Laser Tag
by sxvemyself
Summary: The gang all goes to play laser tag where Josh and Maya's competitive side come out to play. They'll do whatever it takes to beat the other. Or, she plays dirty, but he plays dirtier.


**A/N: The gang all goes to play laser tag where Josh and Maya's competitive side come out to play. They'll do whatever it takes to beat the other. Or, she plays dirty, but he plays dirtier. I do not own Girl Meets World, or anything related to it. Prompt found on tumblr.**

"You're blue, you're green, red, purple, and pink." The employee of the local arcade read off their colors at rapid speed. Every man for themselves, just like Maya liked it. Her, Riley, Farkle, Lucas, and _Josh_ had all made decided to make a day together, they're last week before their senior year of high school. Well, except for Josh, he just happened to be at the Matthew's house when they were making the plans and he couldn't say no to laser tag. But everyone really knew, it was really Maya, he couldn't say no to.

The past couple years between the two had shifted everything. They were far more touchy than they used to be, there was less time between when they saw each other, and when they didn't texts and phone calls usually filled that vacancy. But no matter what her feelings for Josh were, she was going to beat him today. The mischievous smirk he was giving her set her nerves on end but she refused to let it waver her competitiveness. "What are you looking at Boing?" she asked, her eyes rolling on their own accord.

"Oh just the future, where you realize I'm the greatest after I wipe the floor with you in oh say, 5 seconds." he gave her that stupid boyish grin that she'd grown to loathe in a wanting to wipe it off his face with her lips kind of way. He wasted no time, aiming his laser gun at her and shooting her square in the chest. The distinct sound of her being hit, ringing through the darkened space. And then he was gone.

"Oh that's it." she growled between gritted teeth, taking off after him. She wasn't even looking for the rest of her friends, only shooting at them when she came across them, she was looking for him. She had her sights set and Maya Hart was nothing if not persistent. Seeing him a few steps away, his back facing her as he searched for any targets, she smirked her laser gun locked and loaded. Shooting him in the back she grinned as he turned to swing around towards her, taking the moment to hop on his back.

"Get off me you little ferret!" he yelled out, but she ignored him, gaining another shot at the patch of light on his shoulder before jumping off of him and booking it down the dimly lit walkway. She could hear his groan as she ducked behind one of the many things they had in the room to hide behind. She thought she had him, but she was so very wrong. "Hello gorgeous." the words that usually sent her heart racing, held so much arrogance as she turned around to face him.

"You play dirty gorgeous." he chastised her, stepping closer into her bubble of space. She raised her laser gun, ready to shoot when he pushed the gun down with his large hand. He kept stepping closer, her back finding the wall as he just grinned down at her with an evil grin that made her breathing get heavy. "Josh...what are you -" and then his lips were on hers. His hand dropped his own gun to his side, bringing them up to wrap around her waist, pulling her into him as his soft lips pressed against hers. This hadn't been the first time they kissed there had been a few over the years, but there was something different about this one. Her arms wrapped around his neck and one of his hands came up to tangle in her long blonde locks, tugging lightly to get her to open her mouth and welcome his tongue that was currently running along her bottom lip.

They explored every inch of each others mouths, taking in the taste of each other, the passion between them almost electric. And then before she was ready, he was pulling away leaving her with a gentle nibble on her bottom lip and a moan escaping from between her swollen lips. She didn't even notice the laser gun aimed at her chest until it was too late. "I play dirtier." he smirked, getting his last shot before the lights went on and running away towards the exit. Oh she was so going to get him later for that, but she couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she walked towards the exit with the rest of the group.

"Why are you smiling, you lost?" Riley asked her, confusion evident in her voice. Maya looked up at the screen,sure enough she was in second place, right behind Josh. She normally would be mad, her competitive side always needing to be quenched. She looked at Josh, his eyes already on her with that same stupid grin she was currently sporting. "Yeah, but I think I enjoyed losing just this once." she replied to Riley, while lifting her hand behind her back to give Josh the finger. She might've been mistaken, but she could have sworn she heard him mumble, "Please do." to her silent fuck you.

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please let me know what you think!**


End file.
